


Sylvix Week 2019

by fruitelves



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Bartender Felix, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexuality, Sickfic, Sylvix Week 2019, dialogue heavy(chapter three), will put each chapter's specific warnings in authors note, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitelves/pseuds/fruitelves
Summary: It's Sylvix week, but I'm busy, so I'll be writing a 500-1k word drabble each day and posting it as one work! I've never participated in a ship week before but I love them~





	1. Sunset- Day One: Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Major Character Death!!!, violence, implied suicide, sadness

The sun began to set early that night, enveloping the battlefield and all on it in a warm, syrupy light. Too beautiful for them to witness in times like this. Too beautiful for the world and the way it was now. Too symbolic, too poignant for the moment at hand. The sun sinking slowly into darkness. The light leaving them all blind, with no hope to see its beauty again, the screams of war all that was left to let them find their way. 

Sylvain winced under Felix’s touch, a gloved hand moving across exposed skin to meet the wound left by an unexpectedly quick and silent Imperial soldier. A soldier that was now dead, his throat pierced by one of Ashe’s expertly-laid arrows just a few moments too late, the soldier’s sword having already buried its hilt in Sylvain’s ribs. 

Dark heat pooled beneath the two of them, Felix’s knees and legs now smothered in red, sticking him to the dead grass on the hidden side of the hill where the two shielded themselves from the warfare, a precious, dreadful moment punctuated by Sylvain’s ragged breaths. 

“Felix, go,” Sylvain stuttered, his eyes finally moving to meet Felix’s, his body still twisting as the pain only worsened. “Faerghus needs you out there, I mean it, go.” His eyes fluttered, closing again. 

“We need you even more, Sylvain, you blockhead,” Felix barely managed to spit out, his breaths becoming increasingly more shallow, despite having no injuries himself, as his hands were covered more and more in Sylvain’s blood. “Fuck Faerghus, actually. I need you, Sylvain, please.” Felix barely managed to swallow the vomit that came up his achingly dry throat, but was unable to stop the tears that began to threaten to overfill the gate of his lashes and flood onto his face. 

“Mercedes!” He screamed, trying to get the Bishop’s attention, not even caring if he alerted the Imperials to their location. He could hold them back, but Sylvain would not last much longer without help. He called her name as many times as he could without his voice giving out, but she didn’t come. He could see her in the distance, fighting alongside Ingrid, her magic keeping the enemy from getting too close to the two women. In war, even the healer must become the attacker. 

“Felix, I’m telling you, I’m not worth it.” Sylvain began to go limp in Felix’s arms, his head tilting back towards the ground, his signature grin and pale whispers the only sign of life left in his deceptively strong frame. “Go fight. Go finish what I couldn’t.”

“What happened? Sylvain, what about our promise? We said we would die side by side. Don’t tell me you forgot.”

“Of course I didn’t forget.” Sylvain turned towards Felix, curling his body weakly into him, resting his head in Felix’s other hand, his chin on his thigh, the hand that was covered in blood now resting on Sylvain’s back. “But we were kids. Before the war. Things change.”

“Please, Sylvain, don’t leave me, you can’t leave me. I’m sorry,”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Felix.” A cold hand came up to wipe a tear from Felix’s cheek. “Make me a new promise.”

“What?”

“Live for me.” 

Felix grabbed Sylvain’s face with both hands, leaving a bloody handprint on the increasingly pale flesh beneath the closing eyes of his best friend. He leaned forward, without thinking, and kissed him, for some reason, for no reason, for the first time. He tasted Sylvain’s blood and his last breath, and watched the promise disappear from his lips. 

Felix shook Sylvain by the shoulders, feeling any rationality he once desperately clung to slip away as the sun disappeared and left the battlefield bathed in dim starlight. Cursing the Goddess, Felix cried as he held Sylvain’s vacant body, the embrace he had been too proud to desire since they were children coming moments too late. 

After the silence that had enveloped him dissipated, Felix listened to the cacophony of armor and weapons, screams and cries, feet stomping on the field from the other side of the hill. In darkness, now, there was no logic to war. There would be no tactics, no formations to shield the soldiers and the leaders from the consequences of their goals. Just the sound of bloodshed and the taste of white, hot rage. 

Felix stood to his feet, still covered in Sylvain’s blood, his entire frame shaking as he took his first steps back up the hill. Turning back to look at the body below him, he tried desperately to imprint Sylvain’s face and voice into his memory, fearful of forgetting him as he had forgotten his brother after all the years he had been without him. 

Heading in the darkness towards the sounds of battle, Felix rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. He began to unsheath it, but as he remembered Sylvain’s touch in his dying moments, he hesitated. The sun had set on the battlefield, and the light had left Faerghus for good. 

Walking past Dimitri, who was fighting off a large beast alongside Annette, Felix set his sights on a nervous-looking, lance-wielding enemy soldier. 

“Felix!” Ashe, just behind his immediate line of sight, called out to him, his gray hair now matted with blood, standing over a corpse, of which an arrow was sticking out of the chest. “Where’s Sylvain?” His eyes, of course, told Felix that he already knew where Sylvain was. Felix kept walking towards the lancer who had not yet noticed him, his sword still in its sheath. “Felix!” Ashe continued to shout. “Be careful!”

Felix took a deep breath, looking to the moon. The enemy had noticed him now, and readied his lance, taking slow steps towards Felix. Sword still holstered, breathing calmly, mind clear, eyes watching his soon-to-be-assailant obviously wonder what was happening, why Felix wasn’t running away or preparing to fight back. 

_ Live for me.  _

Felix closed his eyes. 

_ I’m sorry, Sylvain. I’m keeping our promise. _

_ I’ll see you soon.  _


	2. Full Moon- Day Two: Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this one!! just fluff babey, pre-timeskip

“If I could just stay here all day, I would,” Sylvain said, a yawn escaping from his mouth as he turned himself to face the wall his bed was pressed up against. The early morning was slipping by much too quickly, the sun creeping up the walls and the voices of students, knights and teachers passing by the door with increasing frequency. 

“We don’t have to go to class, we could stay here and uh… train…” Felix teased, one hand tracing lazy circles on Sylvain’s collarbone, his breath teasing the crook of his neck as he spoke. Sylvain laughed and continued with his own hand to play with Felix’s hair, which had been left down since the night before, the longest Sylvain had ever seen it loose. 

“I’m pretty sure we have some kind of exam today. And I don’t want to get scolded.”

“Yeah, Ingrid can be pretty mean.”

“And the Professor’s silent angry face is even scarier.”

Felix sat up, stretching his long, toned arms towards the sky, revealing his bare back to Sylvain, who could barely stand to not be touching him even for a moment.

“C’mon, you get up, too.”

“No, I just want to look at you.” 

“That’s disgusting.” Felix turned around, and Sylvain couldn’t help but to lean forwards, his face just floating inches above Felix’s, and kiss him, just lightly, on the bridge of his nose. “I love you, y’know that?”

But before he could respond, Sylvain found himself on the other side of his bed, in darkness, wrapped in sweaty sheets with no other body in his bed. He peered out the window to see the full moon still hanging proud in the sky. It wasn’t even morning yet. 

A dream. A vivid, almost too-real dream. A dream where he and Felix were sleeping together, where they were in love. Yesterday, Sylvain tried to pat Felix on the shoulder while they were eating lunch and he almost lost his hand for it. 

_ What the fuck was that about? _

Sylvain dismissed the dream as just another oddity of his nineteen-year-old mind, laying back down and closing his eyes, hoping to get back to sleep without any strange visions. He’d had tons of dreams about people he knew. Just last month he’d had a nightmare about Dorothea transforming into an  _ actual _ black eagle during the middle of a conversation, then proceding to scratch his eyes out with her talons. 

None of his dreams had ever left him waking with a profession of love on his lips before, though.

\---

When the sun finally came through, in reality, Sylvain reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. His dream-self was right in that there was an exam today, and that he really didn’t want to be scolded by Ingrid or face the Professor’s disappointment. He was pretty sure he had a decent grasp of all the techniques they’d been learning, but he usually preferred when class was more relaxed and congenial.

As he was walking towards the classroom, Sylvain could see Ashe from across the patch of grass, walking briskly towards the door and playing nervously with the hem of his shirt. 

“Oh, Sylvain!” Ashe called to him as the two got closer to one another. “Good morning! Are you ready for the exam? I don’t know if I have a good enough grip on the techniques as I should…” He looked in to the classroom, presumably at the Professor, who Sylvain could hear talking to Dimitri, though he couldn’t see either of them from where he stood. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Ashe, I never see you do anything but practice and train.” Sylvain, continuing to peer inside the classroom, caught notice then of Felix, sitting at a desk just next to the door with his back against the wall and his legs crossed in front of him. “So, uh, yeah, good luck, man,” He stuttered, his mind suddenly tripping over itself, heading into the classroom without waiting to hear a response from Ashe. 

Sylvain sat just in front of Felix, not on purpose, but because his brain short-circuited as he walked by him. On most days, Sylvain couldn’t consider the day started until he had properly annoyed Felix with a bad joke or a story that went nowhere, but even looking at him just then made Sylvain’s face grow hot. He looked different now, after seeing him naked, hair falling down his back, in Sylvain’s bed. 

Sylvain tried to focus during the exam, willing himself to remember and perfectly execute all the techniques and approaches he’d learned the last few weeks. But his mind was back in last night’s dream, as much as he wanted to forget it. What did it mean? Why was he dwelling on it? He was able to laugh with Annette about the dream he had where she tried to drown him in the pond. Why was this any different? It’s not like he could control what he dreamt about.

And before he knew it, the Professor was done giving instruction, the exam was over, and everyone was leaving the classroom for the day. Sylvain couldn’t even recall what the last question was about. He knew he’d be getting yelled at by Ingrid in a few days when she realized just how poorly he had done. If only the exam had been yesterday, if only he had gone to sleep an hour earlier or later. 

“Hey, Sylvain, wanna get lunch? We’re all going.” Mercedes stood just at the edge of the classroom with a smile on her face, like always, seemingly pleased with her performance for the day. Sylvain could see a large cheesecloth pouch sticking out of the top of her bag, lumpy in a way that suggested she had brought some kind of cookie as she always did on important class days. When Annette had passed her Warlock certification, Mercedes had brought a cake that wouldn’t have been ill-fitting of a king’s coronation. 

“Uh, sure,” Sylvain said, knowing if he’d declined, everyone would have known something was up with him, since he was never one to turn down a chance to socialize, especially when free dessert was at hand. 

Together, the class headed into the dining hall, all of them chatting with different levels of excitement and nerves about the exam and their predictions for what they would be learning next. Sylvain stood at the back of the group, just behind Dedue, his mind too preoccupied to talk- and not sure enough what was even on the exam to talk about it. 

Sylvain ended up sitting across from Felix at the dining table, because of course he did, because they usually sat across from each other, Felix between Annette and Dimitri and Sylvain between Mercedes and Ingrid. He tried to strike the perfect balance between not looking at Felix for fear of turning red and not obviously avoiding looking at Felix for fear of raising suspicion. 

“...but I ended up with my butt in the flowerbeds! Anyway,” Annette would not stop talking between bites of mashed potatoes, Sylvain having missed the beginning of her story because he was staring at the swirl patterns in his soup. “Did anybody else have crazy dreams last night? I had a dream Edelgard tried to kill Lady Rhea! So weird!” 

Sylvain tried to hide his embarrassment, his head almost immediately jolting up from his shoulders as soon as Annette mentioned dreams. How did she know?

“It was a full moon last night,” Ashe said. “That might be why. Full moons can have funny effects on people! Felix, you mentioned you had a strange dream last night too, right?” 

With the entire group’s focus now shifted to Felix, Sylvain felt comfortable looking at him as well, but was acutely aware of the temperature rising in his cheeks and the slightly unsteady rhythm of his fingers drumming on the table. He watched as Felix twisted his head uncomfortably and pass one hand roughly across his jaw, as if he wished Ashe hadn’t brought it up in front of everyone. 

“Yeah, uh, it wasn’t much,” Felix said bluntly. “I just don’t usually dream about people I know, but Sylvain was in it.”

“Oh?” Ingrid inquired, a bit of teasing in her voice, asking the simple question that Sylvain absolutely would not be able to even if he tried. “Tell us.” Sylvain was grateful to her for that as well, but also wished nobody had said anything, as he was now unable to keep his legs from bouncing in his seat. All he could do was hope nobody noticed and prepare himself for embarrassment in the few moments before Felix began to speak. 

“Like I said, not much to tell. I was trying to skip class to train.” Sylvain dropped his fork and tried to pass it off like he was done eating, trying to decide if nodding along to Felix’s a bit too familiar story would look strange from the outside. 

“And?”

“And Sylvain wouldn’t let me. Because of the exam.”

Fucking full moons.


	3. Proof- Day Three: Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really dialogue heavy also i headcanon both felix and sylvain as gay and thats what this is about. have fun

The whiskey burn was not doing as much to soothe the pain in his chest as Sylvain had hoped. He knew that coming to the bar on a Tuesday night was a bad idea, but he could always call out sick from work tomorrow, and in his defense, he hadn’t been there in months, and he’d stopped keeping booze at his own place after he and Dimitri broke the TV and the windows last Fourth of July.

“Hey, what’s your problem? I never see you here alone,” said the man behind the bar (probably, yknow, a bartender, if his black t-shirt and excessively sober face were telling), a man who appeared to be about Sylvain’s age, with dark hair that was messily pulled back. “You’re usually chatting up whatever girl is unlucky enough to be sitting close to you.”

“Who are you, man?” Despite having never seen him before, this guy had a pretty good grasp of Sylvain’s usual nightlife routine. 

“I’m Felix. I’ve been here since this place opened.”

“Well, forgive me, but I’ve always been served by that Ingrid chick. The mean blonde?” She wasn’t there tonight. Sylvain usually wasn’t there during the week, and he guessed Ingrid wasn’t either. 

“Yeah, I usually make her deal with you, but I like to observe the whole place.”

“Well, I don’t, so I don’t remember you. I haven’t been here in a while anyway.” Sylvain finished the last of his drink and put the glass down, pointing to the bottle behind the counter to beckon for another. 

“Yeah, what’s up with that? Take a vow of celibacy?” Felix turned and grabbed the bottle from the shelf, uncapping it and pouring Sylvain another drink. 

“No, I was in an actual relationship for the first time since college. Like an idiot.” Sylvain grimaced at the memory of that afternoon, when he realized the last four months were a waste of time just like everything else he’d ever done. 

“Oh, is that why you’re here? Ended badly?” Felix leaned over onto the bar, and Sylvain did not like the smug look on his face as he continued to poke and prod into his personal life. 

“Yeah, I don’t know why I even fucking bother, every girl I go out with seems to just want money or attention from me, and not actually want  _ me _ .” He gripped his once-again-empty glass a little too hard, but the cold felt good on his hand as the alcohol started to take hold and his entire body started to get warmer. “Could I have another?”

“Listen, man, I don’t know you,” Felix responded, pouring another drink from the bottle he hadn’t even put back on the shelf. “But I can tell you, if you go into relationships thinking negatively, you’re gonna let you and those girls down. And maybe it’s not the girls.”

“So you don’t know me, but you’re going to blame me for all my break-ups?” Nice customer service skills. 

“I’m just saying, I know guys like you. You seek out girls when you’re not ready, and then you blame it on the girls.” 

“Well, I really thought she was different. But then this morning, I say one thing about her hair and she goes on about what I jerk I am and how I shouldn’t be dating women because I’m such a creep, and I just, God, I don’t know. Am I a creep?”

“What did you say about her hair?” Felix hid a laugh, avoiding the question.

“I said it looked bad! Is that a crime?”

“Yeah, I think so. Were you even into this girl?”

“I don’t know. I mean, she was really funny, and pretty, I guess?”

“You guess?” 

“Yeah, I mean, how am I supposed to know if girls are pretty?”

“Why would you date a woman you’re not attracted to?”

Sylvain thought on that for a moment. Felix just looked at him, seemingly expecting Sylvain to answer quickly, but the dregs of his third drink went down smoothly and he could only feel himself getting more and more inebriated. God, his tolerance had gone way down since he’d stopped coming here regularly. 

“I don’t know, why do other people do it?” He couldn’t be the only guy to ever date women. 

“They don’t, are you stupid?”

“Maybe.” 

“Why don’t you just wait, and find a girl you actually like?”

“Cause I don’t think I can like girls. I never have. I just like the sex. I mean, have you ever been with a girl who just-”

“No, I haven’t.” Felix didn’t wait to hear the end of the sentence. He poured Sylvain another glass of whiskey. “That’s your last one, by the way.”

“Aw, man, you’re a virgin? I respect that, sometimes I think I-”

“No, idiot, I’m gay.” 

“Oh. That makes more sense. What was your name again?”

“Felix.”

“That’s a nice name. It’s cool that you’re gay.” God, he was drunk.

“Honestly? I think you are too.” Felix didn’t seem to be joking, but Sylvain was too busy trying to focus his eyes to figure it out.

“What, cause I said you have a nice name? I didn’t mean it like that, man.”

“No, because you’re clearly trying to force yourself to like women. I was just like that. It sucks. I get it. Plus, you literally just said you don’t think you like girls.” Felix’s eyes were fixed squarely on Sylvain’s face now, as if he was really trying to get inside his head, trying to get him to take him seriously. Sylvain wondered if Felix didn’t have, like, other customers to get to. 

“Well, I don’t know if I like anybody. Maybe I should just get a cat.”

“Before you get a cat, have you ever actually tried being with a guy?”

“I kissed my friend Ashe once as a joke.” Oh, man, he didn’t even remember that had happened until that moment. He made a mental note to bring it up next time they saw each other.

Felix scoffed. “Was it actually as a joke?”

“I mean, Ashe is pretty, but I don’t look at him like that.” 

“Listen, I’m just a bartender. I’m not telling you how to live your life. But it sounds to me like you’ve got bigger problems than just shallow women or your girlfriend’s hair.”

“Ex-girlfriend.” 

“Whatever. Are you gonna be alright?”

“Yeah, I mean, if I’m gay, I’m gay, whatever.”

“No, dumbass, I meant to get home. Do you have someone you can call, or do you want me to get you a cab?” 

“I can call my friend, but I think I’m gonna stay here a little longer.” 

“I’m not letting you get any drunker.” 

“No, I just wanna talk to you a little longer.” Besides, Sylvain was pretty sure if he tried to stand up from his barstool he would be headed straight for the floor. 

“What was your name?” 

“Sylvain Jose-”

“That’s sweet, Sylvain, but it’s almost midnight and we’re closing.” Sylvain looked around and noticed that the bar had mostly cleared out by then, most of the customers gone or beginning to leave, the servers cleaning off the tables and the other bartender counting her tips. 

“What? I’ve been here until 2 o’clock tons of times.”

“Yeah, on weekends. It’s Tuesday. We close at midnight.” Ah, fucking Tuesday. 

“That’s stupid, who made that rule?” 

“I did.” Felix laughed and turned off the light that illuminated the many colorful bottles of booze on the shelf. 

“Huh?”

“I own this place.”

No way. “ _ You’re  _ The Blue Lion?” 

“Guilty. Now get out of here, I gotta get home.” Sylvain stood up, slowly, making sure not to knock over the stool or himself, and took out his phone to text Dimitri for a ride. 

“Why, boyfriend waiting for you?”

“Nope. I gotta feed my cat.” Felix grinned at Sylvain, one eyebrow cocked, and then winked, so quickly it might not have even happened.

Sylvain felt himself blush for reasons he didn’t know, most likely his drunken mind making connections out of nothing. Or something. Or everything. 

“Goodnight, Sylvain.” Felix headed into the back of the bar and turned off the lights in the whole place, leaving Sylvain standing at the door in almost total darkness besides the light from the city coming in through the window in the door. 

He headed out the front of the bar, and sat on the bench just outside, waiting for Dimitri to respond. At least it was warm out. The city looked unusually lovely for a Tuesday night. 

_ I guess I’ll be taking Wednesdays off more often.  _


	4. More Strange Than True- Day Four: Roommate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for mentions of vomit, alcohol and drugs(weed lol)

“...Turns them to shapes and gives to airy nothing / A local habitation and a name. /  Such tricks hath strong imagination, / That if it would but apprehend some joy, / It comprehends some bringer of that joy; / Or in the night, imagining some fear, / How easy is a bush supposed a bear!” Sylvain looked to his friends, a wide smile on his face, his heart beating and his brain fuzzy, filled with poetry and thoughts of getting takeout. 

“Dude… nice,” was all Dimitri could say, watching Sylvain monologue from the couch, his legs beginning to slip from their position, his back becoming near parallel with the floor. 

“Yeah, if you can remember all that high, you’ll be fine tomorrow.” Mercedes took another sip of her drink, some combination of red wine and lemonade that couldn’t have been good for her dental health. Maybe they shouldn’t have all been together that night, treating it like any other Sunday, when they had finals starting tomorrow morning. But they always ended up together. Sylvain’s first exam was just reciting a monologue, and he had chosen Theseus’ from Act V of A Midsummer Night’s Dream. 

God, he loved being a theatre major. He’d been working for attention his whole life, and now he got rewarded for it. 

“I’m gonna fail!” Annette wailed from her spot underneath the coffee table. “I don’t know anything about organic chemistry! I studied for three days straight and  _ I’m gonna fail!  _ Ingrid, pass me that.” She stuck her arm out from under the table and put her hand in Ingrid’s face, which was currently red from the smoke she was inhaling. 

“Annette, you always say that, and you always do fine.” Ashe was taking a more proactive approach to the finals than Annette, his face turned down into a textbook on British war history. Not to say there wasn’t a beer in his hand and a few hits of the night’s first joint in his system, though. 

“Ugh, but maybe this time I’m right. At least I’ll be right about being wrong.” She handed the blunt back to Ingrid. 

“Annette, why are you majoring in something you don’t like?” Felix walked over to the table and put his feet on either side of Annette’s head, staring directly down at her. 

“I do like chemistry!” She insisted, crawling out from under the table and putting her head in between Mercedes’ knees, leaning back on Mercedes’ legs, still staring up at Felix. “I’m just a dumbass!” 

“No, you’re not. Sylvain is-” Felix was most likely going to call Sylvain a dumbass to make Annette feel better as he so often did, but before he could, he went pale in the face, put his hand to his stomach, and shut his eyes tight. Everyone turned to him when they heard him go silent, and watched with horror as he stopped gagging and put his hand to his mouth, but failed to stop the vomit that came out. 

“Oh my God, Felix, are you alright?” Ashe asked, springing to his feet and rushing to Felix’s side.

“Ugh, yeah, I just-” he shut his mouth and gagged again, but fortunately no more vomit came out. 

“Jeez, Felix, go lay down!” Annette looked at him with her eyes wide and her mouth askew in disgust, likely realizing that the spot he vomited in was the spot her face was in just a minute ago. 

Sylvain didn’t know what to say, his very stoned mind betraying him, but without him realizing he was standing beside Felix, his arm around his shoulders. 

“Come here,” was all he managed to say as he pulled Felix into their bathroom, guiding him to the toilet in case he needed to throw up again.

“I’ll clean this up,” he heard Mercedes say from the couch, which made him feel guilty. It was his floor, his roommate’s vomit, but at the same time, he really didn’t want to clean it. 

He sat with Felix for a minute, who did throw up again while at the toilet, so at least Sylvain knew he’d made the right call to bring him to the bathroom and not into his bedroom. 

“Hey guys, I’m sorry,” Sylvain said, apologizing for some reason even though he wasn’t the one who couldn’t hold his liquor. 

“Is he okay?” Ashe asked. Everyone looked really worried, which made Sylvain worry more than he had originally thought to. 

“Yeah, I think…? He’s been overworked recently, I don’t think he ate today, he should’ve gone easier on himself.”

“We should all head out, right?” Annette looked upset at the idea of the night ending, especially since that meant she would have to face the fact that finals were in the morning. 

“Yeah, I think he needs some quiet, I might make him something to eat and get him to bed, or something.” Sylvain was too high to know what to do, but  _ it’s Felix we’re talking about. I gotta do something. _ “Sorry, guys.”

“That’s okay!” Ashe reassured him. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow night, then! Good luck on your finals, tell Felix to feel better.”

“Yeah, keep us posted,” added Dedue, putting his arm around Ashe as they both headed out the door, followed by Dimitri and the girls, who gave a chorus of goodbyes. 

Sylvain walked back into the bathroom to find Felix no longer on the floor with his head over the toilet, but standing at the sink brushing his teeth. 

“How much did you drink?” asked Sylvain, trying not to sound judgmental, just worried. 

“I didn’t.”

“What?”

“I didn’t drink. And I didn’t take any hits. I’m sick, asshole.” 

“What? Since when?”

“I don’t know, since tonight, I guess.”

“Well, you should go to bed.”

“Yeah, what do you think I’m doing?”

“Do you want me to… get you anything?” Sylvain didn’t want to sound like Felix’s mom or anything, but wanted to make it clear that he cared, and maybe help remind Felix that he still hadn’t eaten. 

“Why do you sound like my mom?”  _ Great.  _ “But, uh… some toast and a cup of tea or something would be nice.” Felix stopped looking at Sylvain and stared right into the sink as he rinsed it and put his toothbrush back in the cabinet. 

“Okay. You got it.” Sylvain was glad that Felix would at least admit to needing help sometimes, even reluctantly. He headed into the kitchen and made toast(nearly burned it) and a cup of chamomile tea(nearly burned himself). He felt strange doing something so domestic and openly decent, a rarity in their household. When he went into Felix’s bedroom, he found him lying in bed under so many blankets that he could barely recognize him as a person. 

Coming to the bed and putting the plate of toast and cup of tea on the desk at its side, Sylvain saw that Felix nearly asleep already, his eyes closed and mouth hanging just open, barely flinching when Sylvain sat down beside him. Sylvain acted without thinking(still a little high, to be honest) and placed the back of his hand on Felix’s forehead. 

“God, you have a fever, dude. When did you last rest?”

“I don’t know… 1996?” 

“Jesus… this is why I worry about you, man.” He didn’t even care about what he was saying anymore. Felix looked so different from this angle, with his hair down, his eyelashes hugging his face, his cheeks flushed.  _ God, what the fuck are you doing, Sylvain?  _

“You worry about me?” Felix asked, half-teasing, half-sincere, a smile perking up on his exhausted face. 

“Do I need to answer that? You should wait until the tea’s cooled down, I don’t want you to burn yourself like Annette did on that quesadilla.” He started to leave, but as he pushed himself up from the bed, he felt a warm hand grip his arm. 

“Wait, can you… just stay for a minute? I’m fucking freezing and you’re like a human thermos.” 

Sylvain tried to hide his blush before he turned around, but Felix still had his eyes closed. 

“Uh, sure. Do you want me to just sit with you, or…?”

“No, you can lay down if you want, just don’t take the blankets…” 

Sylvain laid down next to Felix, worried he was pressed too tightly to him, but this sleepy version of Felix seemed to like the kind of contact normal Felix recoiled at, and got even closer to Sylvain, burying his face in the chest of his sweatshirt and wrapping his arms around his waist. Sylvain hesitated to breathe, not wanting to startle Felix into waking and realizing just how close they were. But after a few moments, when it was clear this really was what Felix wanted, he closed his eyes and settled, putting his own arms around Felix’s head and shoulder. 

_ If this bastard gets me sick, I’m gonna kill him,  _ Sylvain thought, his mind still on his performance for tomorrow morning. 

Felix, now fully asleep, shifted his head upwards, his lips landing on Sylvain’s collarbone. He took a breath in his sleep, and exhaled with a small, satisfied sigh. 

The night melted around them, and Sylvain thought in his last moments of consciousness that even a bad grade in theatre would be worth it if they got to wake up together.


End file.
